2 ans
by Mamzelleblack
Summary: mais quand allait-il sortir de là ? Qu'est-ce que les autres devenaient ? OS sur sirius pas vraiment heureuse mais venais voir quand même si vous en avez le coeur


Salut. Voilà un nouvel OS qui, j'espére vous plaira. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

bien sûr rien est a moi sauf l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

**2 ans**

2 ans. 2ans qu'il n'est plus là, que je l'attend et que je n'en peux plus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

2 ans. 2ans que je suis dans ce monde inconnu et le même nombre d'années que je n'ais pas changé. 2 ans qu'elle me manque. Son nom résonne dans ma tête, son visage reste collé à mes yeux. Et c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui a été stupide d'avoir refusé d'être avec elle pour une histoire d'âge alors que je l'aimais. Je le regrette désormais. Non mais quel idiot j'ai fait ! Si ça se trouve elle m'a oublié . . . Non on ne peut pas oublier une personne aussi facilement n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je ressens comme un vide m'envahir. Bon ça suffit où est-ce que l'on sort de cette endroit ? Il faut que je la retrouve, que je l'as vois ou je crois que je vais péter un plomb. C'est pas vrais, j'ai mal partout. Si seulement j'étais moins con ça serais tellement mieux. Enfin . . . je vais me reposer je suis crevé.

_*Où suis-je ? A poudlard ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne comprend pas . . . Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?On dirait qu'elle est plus âgée que le dernière fois . . . elle est peut être prof. Elle devenu une jolie jeune femme et . . . non mais c'est qui lui ? Ne la touche pas ! Bas les pattes ! *_

. . . Ouf ce n'étais qu'un rêve, enfin un cauchemar. Et bien, J'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'oublie que j'en fais des cauchemars. Bon tout cela n'a pas étais bien reposant, je vais me rendormir pour enfin essayer de trouver une sortie.

_*Un cimetière ! Mais qu'est ce que je fous dans un cimetière ! Et pourquoi tout ces gens ? Non mais . . . ils sont devant combien de tombes là ? Et puis qui est-ce qu'on enterre ? Quoi ! Oh non . . . non ! Pas eux ! Non . . . *_

Non ! . . . Encore un cauchemar . . . et pourtant j'y cru. C'était si réaliste que ça en faisait peur. Bon finit la sieste il faut vraiment que je sorte ou je vais finir fou. Oh mais . . . c'est quoi ce chemin . . . il y était pas. Bon, on va aller voir où il mène et avec un peu de chance je pourrais sortir enfin d'ici. Ce qu'il peut être long ce chemin . . . bon et si je sors,qu'est-ce qui ce passera ? J'en sais rien. Harry aura 17 ans comme Hermione et Ron. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. J'espère que Harry sera avec Ginny. Ils vont bien ensemble. Ils me font penser à James et Lily moins les disputes peut être . . .Ah il y a des écriteaux alors :

1er : lisez bien ces écriteaux, ils vous serviront pour choisir la sortie qui vous conviendra

et des défunt amis pourrons vous aidez.

2ème : Vers l'éternel bonheur vous irez

Si la bonne porte vous ouvrez

3ème : Une vie sur-mesure pour vous

Si vous venez vers nous

4ème : Une seule porte vous convient

Alors choisissez bien

Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ? Bon aller, on continu et on va voir ces foutu portes. Nous y voilà. Voyons voir . . .

_« Non ! N'ouvre aucune porte ! »_

. . . Ja . . . James !

_« Ecoute bien ce que l'on va te dire, d'accord ? »_

Lily qu'est-ce . . .

_« Dumbledore va te donner un conseil suit-le. »_

Regulus ! Non mais . . .

_« Le silence est un besoin,Sirius, et non pas une chose angoissante. »_

Albus non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas être mort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non mais répondez moi bon sang !

_« Il ne peuvent plus te parler. »_

Non mais j'ai rien compris ! Par Merlin expliquez moi ! Le silence est un besoin quand on a mal à la tête peut être mais sinon il est plutôt angoissant ! Non mais franchement, jamais il lui est arrivé de parler comme tout le monde ! Bon, on va ouvrir une porte et on avise après parce que là je suis complètement dépassé. Alors celle du milieux . . .

_**« des cris de douleur et une forte musique retentissent »**_

Ah ! Non c'est quoi le problème ? Sont pas fous ? Je vais pas là-bas en tout cas. Bon celle de droite maintenant, en espérant qu'elle seras plus silencieuse à moins que . . . Mais oui bien sûr ! Il faut prendre la porte la plus silencieuse ! bon allons voir . . .

_**« une douce musique en fond et des rires franc se font entendre »**_

tiens ils on l'aire de bien s'amusé eux par rapport aux autres. Mais ce n'est pas ceux qu'il me faut. Merci de m'avoir aider, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous mérité où vous êtes. Bien sortons maintenant.

_*_ _Quoi ?Encore ! non pas ça ! je ne veux pas le voir ! Stop ! *_

Stop ! C'est bon je suis où ? Ah oui le département des mystères. Alors allons chez moi.

« Maître ! mais que faite-vous là ?

_ Je suis chez moi à ce que je sache Kréature.

_ Oui mais tous vous pensent mort ou disparu !

_ Super sympa bon et où sont-ils ?

_ Chez les Weasley maître.

_ Bien j'y vais. »

Tout le monde seras content de me retrouver j'espère . . . Ouah les tête d'enterrement ! Ca fait peur . . . Surtout qu'il sont tous habiller en noir.

_ Bonjour à tous me revoilà !

_ Sirius !

_ Tu es revenu !

_ Comme tu peux le voir Hermione. Mais, je rêve ou . . . il manque beaucoup de monde ?

_ C'est que . . .

_ En fait la guerre a éclaté. Elle est même finit mais . . .

_ Tout ce que tu ne vois pas la sont soit blessé soit . . . soit mort.

_ Et pour . . .

_ Elle fait partie du deuxième groupe de personne.

_ Désolé on est arrivés trop tard.

FIN

* * *

en réponse a Momographie et à ceux qui on put ne pas bien comprendre la fin (j'avoue qu'elle n'est peut être pas très clair ^^): Sirius est tombé amoureux d'un OC que j'ai inventé à l'origine mais j'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez y mettre vos OC. donc non il n'aime pas Tonks autrement que comme une cousine pour moi ^^voila en espérant que tu es un peu mieux compris la fin ^^

Alors ? Ca vous a plus ou au contraire ? Je suis ouverte à toutes reviews ^^

Mamzelleblack


End file.
